yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Meeting Sharpfin in Motleyville/De-Evilizing Whiskers and stop Baron von Shellshock
Here is when our heroes meet Sharpfin in Return of the SWAP Force. As soon as they all got back, Rufus was grateful with thier return. Rufus: Welcome back, My friends! Before you head off on your next adventure, go see Tibbet. He's an old treasure hunter that has come here to meet you all. Ocellus: We're on our way, Rufus. Yona: Yona look foward to meet treasure hunter Tibbet. SpongeBob SquarePants: Come on, let's go. Patrick Star: Wait up! So, they all came up to Tibbet who was happy to meet some new friends. Tibbet: Hey, Princess Twilight! I'm Tibbet, treasure hunter extraodinaire. Did you all know that special Legendary Treasures are powerful items that can help you all and the Skylanders on your quest? Twilight Sparkle: Really? Tibbet: Really, really, really. Then, he showed them the most historical treasure in all of Skylands. Mr. Krabs: They look like very valuble items. Scrooge McDuck: Bless Me Bagpipes! Huey: These must be really special. All the legendary treasures were in placed around Treeburrows, it was a percet siteseeing. Spyro: Look at those! Twilight Sparkle: I know. Right? Just then, Tessa came to see them about the Terrasquid. Tessa: Okay, Guys. If we are going to find the Ancient Terrasquid, we're going to have to go see Sharpfin over in Motleyville. He own the scrapyard there and deals in... hard to find items, including information, which is what we need. Flynn: Wait, did you say scrapyard? Awesome! Maybe that Sharpy fellow can give me some parts for my ship! Let's do this! Boom! Thomas the Tank Engine: Oh, I think scrapyards are scary, even the Smelter's Yard. So, they set out to Motleyville to find Sharpfin. In Motleyville, Flynn was starting to enjoy sightseeing. Flynn: Best place, nice place you brought me to. Tessa: I'm sorry, Flynn, but we'll need help to find the Terrasquid. Flynn: From who? This place is a ghost town. Oh, hey, there's someone over there! How're you doing there? I'm Flynn, the best pilot in Skylands. You probably haven't heard of me, becaue you live out here in the boonies. But I'm kind of a big deal in the civilized world, we're looking for Baron Sharpfin. Heard he might be able to help us out, we're on important Skylandery business. Hello!? Tessa: I don't like this. Flynn: Well yeah, he's being super rude. Tessa: No... Suddenly, an evil greeble used it's evilized staff and fired at Whiskers. Tessa: Whiskers! (at Shellshock) You change him back! Baron von Shellshock: I am sorry to have to imform you that Sharpfin is no longer the baron, this unisza parity is under new management so to speak. You are all now the esteemed guests of the great Baron von Shellshock, servent of Lord Kaos. It's all around power schnitzer. Welcome to the new Motleyville! Spyro: Wow! Look at this place. ???, . Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225